


Sole

by FondueFondu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FondueFondu/pseuds/FondueFondu
Summary: 一顆破碎的心*官方劇情改動有*主要角色死亡前提注意*（隱晦到基本上可忽略的）萬千前提的百千百，然而萬本人的存在感十分強，比起CP更像CB*真的很雷很矯情的OOC故事
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 2





	Sole

那陣子的雨下了有月餘，不大，但就是不曾停過，或許正是這樣才令人感到煩躁。

千一旦沒有工作就不會踏出家門，即使冰箱空了也寧願咬兩根蔬菜棒果腹，轉身又埋首在鍵盤跟五線譜中。百無可奈何的擔負起日常工作，跟在他身後整理散落一地的紙張，然後用抹布擦拭電視櫃上伏倒的相框。

百良久而沉默地看著相片，那大概是他們三人唯一的合照，藍髮少年的笑容被封在玻璃框內，百伸出手指沿著輪廓滑過，突然驚覺自己對這張臉孔竟有了股歲月造就的陌生感。

他用力拍拍臉頰試圖讓自己振作，遲疑了一下走到千的門前呼喚對方。

「千～達令～你準備好了嗎？」

房間中傳出短促而模糊的應答，幾分鐘後，千穿著西裝打開門，面容難掩疲倦。

百對他笑了笑，舉起手中的遮瑕膏，「要不要上個簡單的妝？」

-

開車出去的時候雨還在下，頻繁的雨點將空氣織成一片薄霧，紅燈時百側頭看了千一眼，他望著窗外，雨濕的倒影看上去殘破而單薄。

百不確定上次看見千這樣的神情是甚麼時候的事了，或許是一年前，或許更短一些，但他大概永遠忘不了第一次見到的情景。

舞台燈從天花板上落了下來，濃稠的深紅色流淌在木板間，從縫隙裡滲了進去，與漆黑色的世界混和在一起。

那之後便是長達一個月的拜訪與懇求，千不曾再流下一滴淚水，只是用他空洞的眼神看著一個虛無的點，那裏面沒有倒映出任何事物。

百甚至覺得站在他面前的與其說是個人，不如說是一抹灰色的幽靈，或者是一團勉強稱的上在呼吸的肉塊。

「萬死前說，希望我繼續唱歌。」千淡淡地說著，將手中的樂譜遞給百。

五線譜上的畫記很淺，像是在半夢半醒間撇過的痕跡。百小心翼翼的翻了翻，發現裡頭有三分之二是未完成的我們，然而每一個版本都在尾奏前戛然而止。

「但我寫不出歌了。」他說：「我只要閉上眼，整個世界就是紅色的。」

百不知道自己除了陪伴還能做甚麼，那段時間裡千很少真正睡著，百起來裝水時常常看見千坐在沙發上眼眸半闔著，但他知道對方還醒著。他只能默默的走進廚房倒一杯熱水，畢竟連牛奶都無力負擔。

他們沒有被允許參加萬的葬禮，千也沒有提起。百和他說這個消息時他平靜的點頭，依然沒有哭泣。他沉默的寫歌、練習、接受治療，然後逐漸開始會跟百交流、開始露出微笑。

-

然而那場意外始終像一道巨大的傷疤籠罩著他們，稍有不慎就會摔下鋼索皮開肉綻。

好比百事實上也會夢見最後的那場live，夢見星斗墜落前對著台下綻放的笑容。他們事實上都還想相信那只是一場延續太久的夢魘，即使他們也都心知肚明那不是。

百將車子停在停車場，在路口的小店買了一束藍色風信子，千站在馬路的對側等他，偽裝用的帽子和眼鏡遮住了他大半的表情。

他們爬上階梯，輕柔的拭去石碑上的灰塵，然後將花放進花瓶。

萬的墓在鎌倉近海的一座山丘上，往遠處去可以看見被水氣籠住的江之島。百當初費了一番心力才獲得了他最後的落腳處，卻不知為何總是提不起勇氣前來拜訪，直到今日。

他在胸前雙手合十，從未有一刻如此渴望相信靈魂的存在。

「萬......」

「你這個徹頭徹尾的渾帳......」

身旁的人無預警的跌坐在地，百慌亂的蹲下身，卻看見水光從指縫中滲了出來，摔碎在土壤上，染出了一塊深色的痕跡。

千遮著自己的雙眼，終於在死亡面前無聲而痛苦的流下淚水，百沒有仔細去聽他究竟說了甚麼，他只是緊緊的抱住了自己的搭檔，一如多年來他所做的。

雨依然淅淅瀝瀝的下著，被風吹著穿過了城鎮與都市，細密地填滿一顆破碎的心。


End file.
